Elisa Celjska
|-|Elisa Celjska= |-|Doppel Ein Roter Drache= Summary A magical girl born in the Holy Roman Empire, Elisa Celjska traveled to France in order to meet "La Pucelle" and test her powers, following the orders of the Order of the Dragon. Even if she was disappointed by Tart herself, she was impressed by Melissa's strength and decided to join them. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A, possibly higher | At least 7-A, likely higher as a Doppel Witch. Name: Elisa Celjska | Ein Roter Drache, Doppel Witch of Pride Origin: Puella Magi Tart Magica Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely 13 or 14 Classification: Magical girl, Member of the Order of the Dragon. | Doppel Witch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 2, 6, and 7), Self-Sustenance (All types), Healing (Mid-level, scaling from Corbeau), Magic, Weapon Mastery, Telepathy, Transformation, Telekinesis, Weapon Creation, Extrasensory Perception, Power Modification (Can enhance the ability of her own weapons in the midst of combat, alters her own weapon in her Magia attack), Energy Projection, Reactive Power Level (Becomes stronger when critically damaged), Portal Creation, Pain Inhibition, Power Bestowal, Fusionism, Empathic Manipulation (Wished to be accepted by the world, which resulted in her father's court allowing her and her mother back in), Glyph Creation, Fire Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Gives the opponent a "Burn" status), Statistics Amplification (Attack Potency and Durability). Resistance to Magic, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement (This includes Resistance to Power Nullification), and Mind Manipulation, Unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. | All previous abilities, Awakened Power, Durability Negation, Statistics Reduction (Durability), Regeneration (At least Low). As a Doppel Witch: Adaptation (Grows wings and legs mid-doppel attack to fight), Flight, Large Size (Type 0), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Invisibility, Mind Manipulation, Absorption, Curse Manipulation, Multiple Personalities, Summoning. Attack Potency: At least Mountain level, possibly higher (Easily defeated restricted Tart during their first battle. One shot a witch that survived a hit from Tart. Ranked the same as Mami Tomoe.) | At least Mountain level, likely higher as a Doppel Witch (Should at the very least be stronger than her ordinary self, can amplify her strength through Memoria in particular. Also stated to be an incredibly strong Doppel Witch, but it is unknown where she ranks entirely in comparison to all Doppel Witches.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Has a speed rating of 3, making her significantly faster than Sayaka Miki and by extension, Homura Akemi.) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Should be comparable to Mami Tomoe. Her ultimate attack, Der Drache Lindwurm, transforms her rifle into a giant cannon that she has to wield.) | At least Class 5 (Is a fusion between a massive dragon and Elisa herself, should be about this heavy through sheer weight alone), possibly Class 10 (Initially also paired with an entire pot of gold and jewelry, with the pot/cartwheels on it also made of sheer gold.) Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class, possibly higher Durability: City Level (Has a defensive power rating of 3, which is comparable to the offensive power of Kyoko Sakura). Higher for her Soul Gem (Soul Gems tend to be the most durable part of a magical girl, as their purpose is to provide a safe, compact 'body' for magical girls according to Kyubey.) | At least City level, likely Mountain level as Doppel Ein Roter Drache. Stamina: At least Superhuman (Has a stamina rating of 5, which is above most magical girls, such as Sayaka Miki). If her soul gem is corrupted, through overusing her magic, she will become a witch. | At least Superhuman (Should be comparable to before), Doppel transformation resets the corruption on her Soul Gem. Range: At least Hundreds of Meters (Was able to fire a blast against a witch who was flying high above Orleans.) The soul gem can only possess the magical girl's body up to 100 meters away. Several kilometers with Extrasensory Perception (All magical girls can detect the usage of magic and the existence of curses from within their cities, sometimes even outside their own city) | Same as above, several kilometers as a Doppel Witch. Standard Equipment: A weapon composed of an axe, a gun, and a thrusting blade. Her Soul Gem and likely some grief seeds. Intelligence: High. Fought as a member of the Order of the Dragon throughout all of Europe. Weaknesses: Can be prideful and stubborn, destroying her Soul Gem would kill her immediately. | Doppel transformations last only from a few brief moments. Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Der Drache Lindwurm: Elisa's ultimate technique, creates a massive rifle that fires an enormous laser capable of ravaging an entire battlefield. It also greatly increases Elisa's Attack Potency and Durability after use, as well as giving the enemy the status alignment of "Burn". * Connect: A Puella Magi's ability to bestow other magical girls abilities in the midst of combat. ** I Shall Offer to Bequeath the Leading Part: Grants Durability Negation, Status Effect Inducement (Burn), and removes status effects. * Memoria: Some abilities created through the crystallized memories of magical girls, it is unknown when exactly these came to be. ** Fire Drake Roars: Gives the opponent a Burn status alignment and massively reduces their defense. ** The Gem of the Noble Soul: Massively increases both her attack potency and durability. ** Mysterious Memorial: Passively increases her resistance to Status Effect Inducement. ** Our Thoughts As One: Grants a massive regeneration boost. * Weapon Creation: Most Puella Magi are capable of creating weapons out of thin air using their magic. While most select specific weapons, some with a heightened mastery of their abilities can create different weapons with their own minor capabilities. ** Telekinesis: On top of creating weapons, they can also control their weapons in the air and with no limit to how much at a time. The same applies to many weapons that they have enhanced. * Puella Magi Physiology: Because their bodies no longer harbor a soul, they effectively act like flesh puppets that have no real impact on the 'essence' of a magical girl. According to several interviews and in-series showings, a magical girl can have all their blood drained from their body and still fight with little impairment, or have their head torn off or shot through and still walk just fine. ** Fusionism: When two opposing magical abilities (Like Fire Manipulation and Ice Manipulation) or opposing main abilities (Like a magical girl who wished for Creation and another who wished for Existence Erasure) combine their attacks, the result is an attack the multiplies in power. In addition, if two soul gems were to harbor the same body, the result can be them swapping control or fusing into one magical girl, albeit temporarily. ** Extrasensory Perception: Magical Girls were shown to be capable of detecting despair and magic from within their cities as well as being able to telepathically communicate with one another. As of Magia Record, it is shown that their abilities extend well into other cities and is not limited to emotions or magic. ** Doppel Witch Transformation: In the light of a new miracle, magical girls have now gained the ability to become a half-witch whenever their soul gem reaches maximum corruption, resulting in a Doppel Witch. Unlike normal witches, both the witch and the magical girl are in control of their respective bodies and in a short time will revert back into a magical girl. However, older magical girls have been stated to keep traits of their Doppel form even after reverting, and the same for magical girls who use the transformation for too long. * Barrier: The standard ability for most witches, the barrier is a small pocket universe that can greatly vary in terms of size made to protect the witch from the outside world, only accessible by magical girls or when witches allow access. They are based around the witch's former life's mental condition. * Familiar Summoning: Another standard ability, a witch can summon several familiars (or create alongside the barrier) to fight on her behalf. If they absorb enough life energy, they can become duplicates of the witch itself. * Witch's Kiss: Witches can manipulate the mind on innocent bystanders by thought (not an actual kiss), often causing them to commit suicide or create suicidal cults. * Absorption: A witch can passively absorb the life energy of those who enter their barriers. However, this is a rather lengthy process. * Reality Warping: A witch can manipulate reality to cause issues for their enemies. This has been shown from manipulating the outsides of the barrier to attack the enemy, preventing them from even entering, or manipulate unresistant enemies themselves. Key: Tart Magica | Magia Record Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Healers Category:Telepaths Category:Transformation Users Category:Immortals Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Manga Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Dragons Category:Adaptation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Curse Users Category:Split Personalities Category:Summoners Category:Fusionism Users Category:Fusions Category:Power Modification Users